14 lipca
14 lipca — król Ludwik XVI prowadził swój dzienniczek. W roku pańskim 1789 pod datą 14 lipca zanotował tylko jedno słowo - "Nic." W niniejszym artykule mogłabym zrobić tak samo, ale nie będę brała przykładu z króla, bo idąc jego śladami doszłabym na gilotynę. Imieniny 14 lipca urodziny obchodzi Andżelika. Jest to imię pochodzenia łacińskiego (a nie angielskiego jak zapewne większość sądzi) i oznacza "anioł". Imię to stało się popularne w Polsce zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach i są pewne problemy z jego poprawnym zapisem. Jedni piszą Angelika, inni Andżelika, jednak niezależnie od formy zapisu wszystkim Andżelikom składamy w tym dniu życzenia ;) Wydarzenia Wybuch Wielkiej Rewolucji Francuskiej Przyczyny thumb|left|Ludwik XVI - ten człowiek pod datą 14 lipca zanotował "Nic".We wspomnianym dniu 14 lipca 1789 roku lud Paryża zdobył Bastylię. Co skłoniło Francuzów do tak radykalnego kroku? Despotyzm króla? Ludwik XVI był człowiekiem dobrotliwym, którego tak naprawdę nie interesowały sprawy państwa. O wiele bardziej zajmowały go polowania i... ślusarstwo. Co ciekawe, to mimo iż lubił wkładać klucze do dziurek, nie interesowały go romanse - jako jeden z nielicznych monarchów europejskich, a tym bardziej jako jeden z niewielu królów francuskich, nie miał żadnych kochanek. Niezależnie od tego czym się zajmował, najmniej zajmował się państwem, więc trudno nazywać go dobrym władcą, ale nie można go też nazwać despotą. Początek thumb|A to się działo w rzeczywistości w tym dniu.Przyczyną był rozwój idei oświeceniowych i przykład płynący zza Atlantyku. Bezpośrednią przyczyną była jednak słaba sytuacja ekonomiczna państwa, co zmusiło króla do zwołania pierwszych od 1614 roku Stanów Generalnych. Co więcej, król zgodził się nawet, by stan trzeci miał dwa razy więcej przedstawicieli niż dwa pozostałe stany, co jednak i tak nie miało znaczenia, gdyż każdy stan i tak miał jeden głos. Jednak król zyskał tym wielkie uznanie chłopstwa i mieszczaństwa. Nie zmieniło tego nawet to, że na uroczystej Mszy Świętej z okazji zwołania Stanów Generalnych król zasnął donośnie chrapiąc. Autorytet króla upadł dopiero wówczas, gdy w sporach w czasie obrad poparł arystokrację i zamknął salę obrad dla przedstawicieli stanu trzeciego. Doprowadziło to do wrzenia i szturmu na Bastylię, gdzie uwolniono aż ośmiu więźniów, w tym jednego szlachcica więzionego tam za niemoralne orgie seksualne. Ten wielki sukces był początkiem nowej epoki w dziejach Francji i całej Europy, a potem było jeszcze ciekawiej... Nie zmienia to faktu, że w dniu, którego rocznica jest najważniejszym francuskim świętem narodowym, Ludwik XVI nie widział nic ciekawego. Dalszy przebieg Skoro powiedziałam A, to muszę powiedzieć B. Po zdobyciu Bastylii rozpoczął się okres Wielkiej Trwogi, w czasie którego chłopstwo napadało na siedziby arystokratów, mordowało szlachciców i duchownych, innymi słowy standardowa procedura większości rewolucji. Dwa lata później Francuzi dostali swoją pierwszą konstytucję. O tej konstytucji w polskich szkołach uczy się zazwyczaj tylko tego, że została wyprzedzona o kilka lat przez naszą Konstytucję 3 Maja. Mimo to, wielu ludzi jest w stanie coś o tej konstytucji powiedzieć, na przykład to, że ta konstytucja wprowadziła we Francji republikę... co jest nieprawdą. Pierwsza konstytucja francuska wprowadziła w tym kraju monarchię konstytucyjną przy czym król miał w tej monarchii wbrew pozorom spore uprawnienia. Problem polegał na tym, że król po raz kolejny wykazał się głupotą i postanowił uciec z kraju. Co gorsza, ucieczka się nie udała. Ludwik XVI stracił resztki autorytetu wśród społeczeństwa. Ojczyzna w niebezpieczeństwie! Rewolucja we Francji wywołała zaniepokojenie w innych krajach europejskich, a jako że ich królowie nie byli fajtłapami jak Ludwik XVI, postanowili zdławić francuską rewolucję za pomocą siły. Wspaniała armia francuska, słynąca na całym świecie z niesłychanej odwagi i waleczności, zaczęła ponosić klęski. Francuzom nie pomogła nawet Marsylianka, pieśń skądinąd piękna i zagrzewająca do walki. Klęski na froncie wywołały niezadowolenie społeczne, które doprowadziło do proklamowania republiki. Nie zmieniło to jednak sytuacji na froncie i francuskie społeczeństwo postanowiło wyładować swoją złość na arystokratach. Zaczęto ich mordować w niezwykle okrutny sposób. Najsłynniejszą ofiarą tych masakr była księżniczka de Lamballe - przyjaciółka królowej Marii Antoniny (według niektórych źródeł nawet więcej niż przyjaciółka). Najpierw została powalona na ziemię kilkoma uderzeniami młotem w głowę, następnie zgwałcona, pozbawiona piersi, wypatroszona, a jej serce zostało zjedzone. Jej głowa została odcięta i nabita na pikę, którą zaniesiono Marii Antoninie. Była królowa jednak nie ujrzała głowy swojej przyjaciółki - gdy powiedziano jej co się stało księżniczce, Maria Antonina zemdlała. Jednocześnie całe społeczeństwo francuskie zmobilizowało się do walki z najeźdźcami. Dzięki temu udało się pokonać przeciwników i ustabilizować sytuację na francie. Natomiast w ramach stabilizacji sytuacji społecznej skazano króla na śmierć. Jak widać, wydarzenia z 14 lipca wywarły ogromny wpływ na życie Ludwika XVI, choć on sam tego dnia niczego ciekawego nie zauważył. Kto wie, ile takich arcyważnych dni umyka tobie? Carpe diem. Kategoria:Lipiec